Frozen Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Pandora gets cursed after Chomper wishes she wasn't around but the cold hearted Purple Minion is about to learn how important family is to her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I couldn't wait to write this because it was a good idea that Ladyjamboreemon gave me and it's good because it involves Chomper, Pricat and especially Pandora my Purple Minion OCs as it's about family and bonding.**

**After wrecking their birthday party, Pandora is cursed to be unseen and not remember anything like Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians but only Pricat can see her and wants to help her break the curse.**

* * *

It was a very special morning in the Gru hous because it was the birthday of Chomper, Pricat and Pandora and unaware that it would change one of the siblings forever as Kevin and the others were helping prepare plus Lucy was baking a banoffee cake since it had bananas in it hearing laughter as it was Chomper playing with Cady.

He was pretty excited since he and Pricat loved their birthday but knew Pandora hated it because it reminded her of being with their father El Macho and the life they had before the AVL had gottenb involved and ruined her life.

Both her and Pricat shared a room so was listening to her sister getting dressed while listening to her music but she saw her sister leave so was putting on punk music while using her powers to get dressed.

"They can celebrate their stupid birthday if they want, but it's not my birthday and they're not my family!" Pandora said.

She heard her family celebrating later and was annoyed going down to the lab since Chomper had convinced her to.

She saw a huge cake and tons of gifts but it angered her even more making Pricat worry.

"It's our birthday, aren't you happy?" she said.

"Maybe for you and Chomper and you, but not for me!

El Macho is and always will be my father as he encouraged me to be me and not hide my powers!" Pandora yelled as her powers raged.

"Pan please!" Pricat begged.

She wasn't listening as she destroyed the party decorations making both her siblings upset especially Chomper.

It was now time to eat cake but they had to make a wish but Pricat was stunned hearing Chomper wish that Pandora wasn't around to ruin things or treat him and Pricat mean as Gru was understanding.

"Whatever." Pandora said leaving the lab.

* * *

That night, Pandora was sitting on the porch of the Gru house thinking but looking at the moon as it was big and bright which made the tough Purple Minion female smile as moon beams shot down from the moon surrounding her which scared her wondering what they were doing but she heard a voice saying that she was cursed.

"Why am I cursed?" she asked.

One of the moonbeams smiled at her.

"You shall be cursed until you realise the error of your ways, plus nobody will be able to see you unless they truly love you." the moonbeam said as Pandora was scared but unaware Pricat had seen this and the moonbeam smiled leaving.

"M-Maybe she was kidding!" Pandora said as she went inside.

She noticed Chomper there eating cake trying to get his attention but he couldn't hear or see her which frightened her as his hand passed through her like a ghost making her scared.

"Please I'm right here!" she begged.

She then saw Pricat there knowing that she had seen what had happened telling Chomper.

"Maybe you were imagining Pri, I'm sure Pan's here somewhere." he said.

Pricat wasn't so sure as she knew what had happened was magic, the kind she read about in her fairytale books which bothered her but going to their room to use her art supplies to sketch as she ad an idea for an new story to tell the pups at bedtime drawing the story in her mind especially the part with the moonbeams as they'd looked beauitful but angry which made tears well.

"Maybe when I wake up, Pan will be back." she told herself.

Pandora felt bad because she never meant to upset her sister and going to her bed in their room.


	2. Not Knowing Herself

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing as this was our idea and to MitzvahRose for favouriting this.**

**In this chapter, the curse has taken away Pabdora's memories and she's scared but an new friend, Luna the Girl in the Moon might help her since she is the Man in the Moon's daughter after all.**

**But Pricat wants her sister back.**

* * *

Pandora then awoke later o the porch of a house with dead lawns but didn't know why she was there or who she waas the only thing she knew was that she was

purple and furry, that was about it.

She was scared and alone in the big world hearing cackling seeing dark shadow like things and their King, Pitch which scared her but she was surrounded by them.

"S-Somebody help!" she screamed.

Suddenly bright blue ethereal light surrounded the area making the purple Minion female curious and Pitch angered knowing it was the Girl in the Moon, the Man in the Moon's daughter.

"Get back Pitch!" she yelled as blasts of moon light spurted out.

It burned the Fearlings making Pitch annoyed but sensed the purple one was cursed chuckling.

"I'll be seeing you around Pan." he said leaving.

The Girl i the Moon was smiling as her long flowing midnight blue hair blew in the night breeze, wearing a dress of moonlight and a pendant of starlight but behind glasses were warm and wise eyes.

"Pitch called you your name which is Pandora.

I'm Luna, the Girl in the Moon and a friend.

I heard how one of my father's servants cursed you but maybe I can help you break it." she said.

"I-I hope so." she said as blasts of energy emitted.

She saw a strange sceptre there on the ground that was meant for her, making Luna smile.

She knew that Pandora needed her and hoped her siblings were okay since she had sen them from where she and her father lived in the Moon, hiding this from Pandora as the female Purple Minion was scared.

"We'll figure it out Pan, you'll see." she said as she noded.

* * *

"Come out please Pri!" Chomper pleaed

Ever since their birthday and Pandora had somehow disappeared, Pricat had been sad but knew that maybe her wild story about what happened to their sister might not be her imagination after all since Lucy couldn't find her anywhere and when they asked Pricat, she mentioned the moonbeam.

He was able to open her door finding his sister on her bed asleep clutching a fairytale book and her stuffed animal Kevin had made her but sighed knowing she hadn't slept since Pandora had disappeared or eaten making him worry, Gru too but left her be closing the door softly.

He was met by Gru in the hallway but wanting to know how Pricat was doing.

"She's asleep, but sad.

If we find Pan, that might cheer her up." he said.

Gru understood knowing Pricat had locked herself up in her room and wouldn't come out but she did for the pups since they loved her stories and were about moonbeams cursing people which bothered Gru, understanding it was how she coped.

Later that night, Pricat saw the full moon that was big and bright as always, sneaking out of her room and teleporting onto the porch of the house since she talked to it.

"Hi there it's e again.

I know you sent that moonbeam that cursed Pandora the other night, which wasn't fair.

She may be mean and cranky but it's not her fault.

When we were pups, we were close but El Macho ruined this by making her his protege but if you can hear me, I just want my sister back." cHOMPER HAD HEARD HER AND FELT BAD FOR HER FINDING HER SLEEPY, UNAWARE THAT jACK fROST HAD HEARD HER TOO, FEELING BAD.

"mAYBE i'VE SEEN HER AROUND KID." HE SAID.

hE TGHEN FLEW OFF AS cHOMPER WAS CARYING pRICAT INSIDE PUTTING HER ON THE COUCH KISSING HER FURRY HEAD KNOWING THAT IT WAS HIS FAULT REMEMBERING HIS WISH BUT HADN'T TOLD HER SEEING A SMILE ON HER FACE IN SLEEP.

"i'M SORRY pRI." HE SAID LEAVING HER TO SLEEP.


	3. Snowballs And Funtime

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope that LadyJamboreemon likes and sorry the last part of the last chapter was in caps because I didn't know and was typing fast.**

**Okay so in this chapter, it's a snow day thanks to a certain Guardian of Fun but Pricat is a little down**

**Oh yeah the lyrics in the chapter are from the song Do You Wanna Build A Snowman from Frozen which fits the story, if you've seen Frozen, you'll know.**

* * *

tThe next morning, Pricat awoke feeling better unaware of the fact that Pandora's disappearance had to do with what Chomper wished on htheir birthday but going to get breakfast remembering the sweet dream she had last night after talking to the moon.

In it, she'd been on the porch wanting Pandora back and suddenly she was there but like a Guardian Minion and she could fly so had flown all over town despite it being Winter and nearly Christmas.

She wanted to sketch it after breakfast humming a carol entering the kitchen.

"Somebody seems happy this morning huh?" she heard a voice say.

It was Gru who ad gotten up and was happy she had slept well, knowing the sream was about Pandora as usual but it helped with the stories she told to the pups, knowing her wild imagination was comforting her like Agnes did when she was sad.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She nodded as he was making pancakes hearing Agnes happy about the snow as Edith agreed but Margo was annoyed knowing school would be cancelled and she had an important esay to turn in making Lucy chuckle, knowing snow days were rare.

"Yeah Mom's right!

Snow days are the best, especially with the cousins." Edith said.

"Yeah and building snow unicorns!" Agnes said.

Pricat felt a little sad drinking hot chocolate because their talk of having fun made her think of when she, Chomper and Pandora used to play in the snow together making her hum something.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go and play._

_I never see you anymore, come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away._

_We used to be best friends and now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you wanna build a snowman, it doesn't have to be a snowman..._

Chomper knew it was his sister's favourite song from Frozen and knew it reminded her of her and Pandora as pups so understood since he was gonna go outside in the snow with his brothers and play, knowing the snow was fun.

Gru saw this seeing snowballs hit the windows knowing Minions had seen snow and like his kittens were outside and having fun unaware that a white haired boy was watching smiling but noticed that Pricat was sad, knowing she talked to the moon a lot.

"Hmm maybe I can talk to her and see why she's sad." Jack said.

He flew over to where the female Purple Minion was on the frosty potch wondering if she could see or hear him making Minion pictures on the windows.

"Wow Jack, you know about us?" she said amazed.

Jack chuckled at this knowing very well she believed in them making him smile.

"Hey why're you sad?

It's a snow day, fun!" he said.

"It's just s-snow reminds me of my twin sister Pandora, who was cursed by a moonbeam and disappeared but seeing you gives me an idea." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe she became a Guardian!

Like you but different." she said.

Jack smiled at this knowing it was possible but promised to tell her if he saw her.

"Hey Pri come play!" Kevin said throwing snowballs at Edith.

"Go play Pricat as it'll help trust me." Jack said as she nodded.

She joined her siblings having fun and playing making Chomper relieved and maybe she might tell a happy story wondering who she'd been talking to.

"Jack Frost, he brought the snow." she said.

He was happy she was feeling better wondering what was on her mind seeing her imagination was at work once again, chuckling.

Unaware to them, Luna was watching chuckling knowing Pandora wouldn't remember but it couldn't hurt to let her come making the female Purple Minion curious but confused especially seeing two purple fured ones like her.

Pricat gasped seeing her with a strange spirit girl making her smile.

"What did you see now?" Chomper asked her.

"Oh nothing." she said chuckling.

* * *

That night, Pricat was in her room as she was telling the pups a story about a Guardian Minion who watched over Minion pups and kept them safe with magical powers making Chomper smile knowing the snow fun had made her smile for the first time in forever which was good seeing the pups tired as Kevin was taking them to their room as Pricat was drawing her sister as a Guardian Minion making her smile imagining her sister's powers.

Jack was outside her window watching as he'd heard the story the female Purple Minion was telling knowing her imagination was helping frosting her window.

He then heard soft yet sad growls seeing somebody like Pricat, guessing this was Pandora seeing sadness, something that had happened to him before realising he was the Guardian of Fun knowing she needed his help.

"Hey you must be Pandora.

Don't be afraid, I'm a Guardian, the Guardian of Fun." he said.

Pandora nodded as she could use his help but scared making him understand and determined to help her.

Maybe she was a Guardian too, an unusual one.


	4. Concern

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing and know you like this and Pan is beginning her journey but Jack gfinds out about what her powers might be but Luna is helping Pan with her memory.**

**Listening to the Frozen music is giving me so many ideas.**

* * *

ack laughed as Pandora was on his back holding tightly as she didn't know how to fly yet despite the fact she had a sceptre of her own meaning she must have powers too right?

"Aww you look exhausted huh Pan?

You'll be able to rest soon, I promise." he said to her.

She hoped so since she was in deep thought unaware Luna was following her and knew she had potential to be the first Guardian Minion ever helping the Guardians defeat Pitch, but first she must conquer her own fear.

Jack saw her deep asleep coming to a cave in the woods knowing that the female needed to rest stroking her purple hair as it was fluffy annoying Pandora.

Dream sand sneezed out of her nose from the cold making them curious.

"Hmm... this is strange.

Maybe North will know." he said leaving as Luna nodded.

She hoped that Pandora was okay wondering if she was okay.

She knew seeing her brother and twin sister had awoken questions in her mind.

"I know you can figure them out in time." she said.

"I hope so but those two purple furred creatures at that house, I think I know them and don't know why." she said.

"Hmm maybe you guys were friends or something?

But all good things come in time." she said making Pandora confused hearing cackling.

Luna knew it was Pitch trying to scare them making Pandora feel like something inside was telling her to fight.

"Come and get me!" she said.

Pitch chuckled as he knew she had no clue who she was or what, but angry seeing dreamsand spurt from her furry hands along with snow and ice making him angry, making Luna stunned seeing Jack and North there making the female Purple Minion proud.

"Hmm she is an all rounder Guardian, one that has all or most of our powrs, it must've happened after that moonbeam cursed her." he said making Pandora curious but afraid.

"It's pretty cool what you did, but you need to learn to control your unique gift and energy and Jack and I will help." he said.

Pandora was curious but felt a good, happy feeling in her making Jack stunned.

* * *

"I wonder if Pan's okay out there?

Pitch is out there and she's all alone." Pricat mused drawing.

It was nearly bedtime for the pups, Pricat's favourite time since being the family storyteller, meant stories and her concern for Pandora inspired an new story seeing Cady and Leo hug her wondering why the Guardian Minion looked like Pandora making her blush.

"No reason guys.

Where's Jirachi?" she

She heard the pups say the youngest pup, Jirachi was putting on her pyjamas but saw her come in and was hugging her.

They were listening to her tell a story about the Guardian Minion but they were sleepy and out like lights making Kevin smile.

He was happy that she had gotten them to sleep.

"I hope that Pan's okay as she's out there." Pricat told him.

She was then getting a drink of chocolate milk since she loved it, but were eating cookies and heard Gru there.

"Having a late night snack huh?" he said.

"Yes but know Pan's out therem and need me." she told him.

Gru sighed knowing this because Lucy was concerned for her and told Riff this.

He hoped she was okay but Gru was going to his and Lucy's room seeing Lucy there.

"She thinks Pandora is out there." he said.

Lucy understood since Pricat and Pandora were twins so it could be theie telepathy acting up.

Gru hoped things would simmer down unsure of how to help.


	5. Memory In A Dream

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like especially Ladyjamboreemon and an new OC is introduced in this chapter, Estrela Perez who is El Macho's long lost daughter who wants to follow in her father's footsteps for respect but sooner or later she might realise that being like her father isn't good since she has her sights on Pan's siblings.**

**In this chapter, Pricat is thinking about Pan, remembering the fun they used to have as pups.**

* * *

Unaware to everybody, even the Gru family an new threat was emerging in the name of Estrela Perez, the long lost teen daughter of El Macho who had been living with her mother for a long while in Spain and after she had heard about her husband's antics from the AVL and that Antonio needed her, she and Estrela moved to America.

Estrela was fourteen years old and advanced despite being like her father in mind and studied other super villains like Felonious Gru unaware he had reformed and had kids but stunned he had Purple Minions, knowibng they had once belonged to her father.

She had made her room in her father's old lair and planning, sometimes ditching school and being a villain in training even waring an outfit identical to her father's.

"I will make you proud Papi, unlike Antonio." she told herself.

She had no idea the AVL was watching the Perez house which bothered Lucy knowing this girl if not intervened could end up like her father which was sad beecause El Macho was in the lab in his mutated state and pretty mindless, he didn't remember who he was or his past.

"Lucy watch her." Silas said as the red head nodded.

She knew Gru would freak if their daughters decided to be like him, well Edith did but that was different.

She hoped everybody back at the house were okay.

She was going home hearing laughter as Edith had the freeze ray and she and Cady were playing freeze ray tag making her smirk knowing Cady had used her psychic powers that had emerged.

Nefario had discovered that Purple Minions were hardwired with this gift like their hyperactive energy which explained why they were cranky sometimes seeing Gru there.

"Hey Lucy, sorry.

Somebody found the freeze ray and causing trouble." he said.

"It's fine but work was crazy." she said.

He knew about Eduardo's daughter which frightened him to no end but hoped Chomper and Pricat were okay but they were in Pricat's room taking an nap making Lucy understand.

She hoped Estrela wouldn't touch them knowing if Pandora was out there, she would know her siblings were in danger and come help knowing there was goodness in her.

Gru sighed at that since Pricat had been with Riff their therapist and had mentioned that to her.

* * *

_It was daytime in the AVL building as laughter echoed throughout the hallways as three little Purple Minion pups, two girls and a boy were chasing each other, well crawling since they couldn't walk yet and still having fun._

_"Can't catch me Pri!" one of the females said chuckling._

_"Hey she'll catch up, I know it!" Chomper said smiling._

_It had been a few weeks since Silas had found these three all alone and no parents so had taken them in hoping somebody with a good heart would adopt them._

_"Yeah Chomp's right._

_Once we walk, I'll be faster than you, like a rocket!" Pricat said._

_The three pups were rough housing but heard footsteps and a kindly British voice as it was a young therapst who worked part time for the AVL but she loved the pups and their energy._

_She had heard that somebody wanted to adopt the pups, Eduardo Perez and she sighed but Silas wanted the pups out of here so sighed getting them ready._

_"Maybe we're going to the park!" Chomper said as Pandora shook her head._

_She knew what the adults were saying in their heads thanks to her psychic powers, knowing they weren't gonna have playtime but something else, something scary._

_"yOU EARD WHAT BIG BUTT SAID, DIDN'T YOU, IN YOUR MIND?" pRICAT SAID AS pANDORA NODDED._

_"hE SAID SOME MAN WAS COMING TO SEE US, MAYBE ADOPT US, WHATEVER THAT MEANS._

_dON'T WORRY AS IF THIS GUY IS MEAN, i'LL SCARE HIM AWAY WITH MY POWERS LIKE WHEN sILAS GETS MAD." SHE ANSWERED._

_cHOMPER AND pRICAT SMILED KNOWING THEIR SISTER WAS A FEARLESS WARRIOR AND COULD SCARE BAD THINGS AWAY._

_tHEY HUGGED HER AS THEY WERE READY._

* * *

Panndora's eyes fluttered open after a strange dream that had been shared with her by her sister from miles away through dreamsand rubbing sleep from her eyes hearing footsteps hearing footsteps seeing Jack.

She smiled revealing fangs and jagged teeth making him in awe.

"Woah Tooth would be impressed by these, if you lost one." he said.

He saw she still had some baby ones which was odd since he thoght she was older grabbing his staff, and handing Pandora her sceptre saying they had to go somewhere.

She didn't know how to fly yet and was on Jack's back grabbing tight as he took off into the air making her feel a rush and that dream came back to her, making her quiet because she felt like she had been there but didn't know why seeing the North Pole making her eyes widen in awe and worry.

Jack landed outside a huge place as he knocked on it using his staff hearing strange voices seeing a huge yeti answer opening it.

"Thanks Phil." he said entering.

Pandora entered following him seeing more of these creatures building what looked toys, and other ones running around.

"Jack is that you?" a thick Russian accented voice said.

His voice reminded her of somebody else but didn't remember at this point seeing North there.

"Ah good you're here and Pandora." he said hearing their stomachs.

He knew a Guardian or a Guardian in training couldn't work on an empty stomach as they were going to the kitchens smelling pancakes but Pandora was unaware of the magic happening around her but anxious as ice emitted from her freezing an elf making Jack impresed and worried knowing maybe her Guardian powwers, her all rounder ones were linked to her emotions"Hey it's okay.

North is a friend and a Guardian like us." he said.

North smiled knowing Jack used his centre sometimes to make scared children laugh wondering what Pandora's centre was.

"We'll find it together." Jack said.

North knew that the other Guardians needed to meet Pandora using the signal to summon them making Jack chuckle knowing this was going to be fun knowing Bunnymund would be curious.

"What's going on?" Pandora wondered.

"You'll find out." North said smiling.


	6. Helping Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like especially Ladyjamboreemon.**

**Pandora is helping Tooth but it will help her learn to control her powers.**

**But she's a little freaked by Tooth.**

* * *

Pandora was scared seeing the mini faries and Tooth making her curious and Jack chuckle since he never knew that she collected baby teeth, seeing Bunnymund and Sandy who were just as curious seeing her.

"This is Pandora, an new friend and Guardian in training but needs our help since she's like me before I became a Guardian." he said.

Tooth thought Pandora was so fluffy and adorable making Bunnymund chuckle hearing her scream seeing Pandora's fangs.

"Q-Quit it!" Pandora said as Jack understood.

"Sorry about Tooth, she did do this to me when I first came here."he said.

"H-Hi I'm Pandora-ow!" she said.

"Pandora what's wrong?" North asked.

Jack looked in her mouth seeing a loose fang making him smile remembering that she had baby fangs so one was loose making Tooth smile, knowing that it would have a memory.

"You need to take care of it okay?" she said.

Pandora understood as she was curious about what they were gona do but stunned going to help Tooth making the female Purple Minion anxious because she didn't want the bird girl to put her fingers in her mouth because if she did, she would bite her.

"Aww Tooth isn't all that bad but she has a fixation with teetyh because she's he Tooth Fairy and collects kids's teeth." Bunnymund said.

"Oh okay but what do I do?" Pandora asked.

"Help get the teeth and knock out kids that are awake waiting for the Tooth Fairy." Jack said seeing her understand.

She could use her dreamsand but hoped that she would have another dream like the last one.

Tooth noticed a lot of kids had lost teeth meaning she and Pandora had work to do making the female Purple Minion stunned as it was that house, the one with dead lawns and following her and her fairies since Jack had taught her to fly using her sceptre making her nervous.

They then arrived at the Gru house making her smile for an unknown reason.

She had no idea her twin had lost a fang entering her room seeing drawings of a Guardian Minion like her which confused her as Tooth was getting the fang from under the pillow but she sensed her beginning to stir as Pandora used her dreamsand to give her sweet dreams seeing imagess of her and Pricat together

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked her.

"Nothing."she said.

She felt her furry purple head hurt seeing flashes of memories making her own loose fang fall out after walking into the door making Tooth excited, as she caught it seeing the memory while putting it in Pandora's tooth box.

* * *

_It was a few months after getting adopted and in the Perez mansion and Eduardo was letting them run wild and encouraging mischief in them especially Pandora who was using her psychic powers to throw toys and Antonio around but Eduardo was chuckling._

_"What did I tell you about hurting Antonio?_

_Time out!" he said._

_Pandora was in a cage for time out but Chomper and Pricat were worried but were playing._

_"She's always being mean to us since we got here and we're supposed to be family." Chomper said._

_"Maybe this is how it's supposed to be." Pricat said._

* * *

Unknown to Tooth, Pandora had seen the memory and was feeling confused but guilty as that mean one had looked and sounded like her making her sad leaving with the tooth fairy helping her and afterwards returning to North's place knowing Pandora needed a good rest since she earned it by helping her, seeing North there.

"She did great North!" she told him.

He smiled as he he was giving her hot chocolate to help others sleep.

"I think I saw one of my memories in my loose fang and scared, that I was bad as a pup." she said.

North was understanding knowing she used to be on his Naughty list every year knowing she would be a good Guardian Minion seeing her getting sleepy making Jack smile kissing her head.

He was understanding that she had a rough night but would help her feel better.


	7. Protecting Her Siblings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope my favourite reviewers like.**

**El Macho's daughter is beginning her plan but Gru and Nefario are making sure that she doesn't get her hands on the pups otr Chomper or Pricat but Pan is beginning to remember and care about her siblings and the pups.**

**I love this story so much and have ideas for one shots involving them.**

* * *

Elestra was watching the Gru house se watching those Purple Minions and wanting to use them wfor schemes so she could be as famous as her Dad seeing their powers in action.

"They're very mischievous alright, and Papi was right about them." she said.

She was wearing her Dad's old outfit and humming but had to leave before her Mom came home or Antonio but was planning, unaware Cady had sensed her making Nefario understand.

"It's okay sweetie, as your folks will protect you." he assured her.

lLeo smiled knowing he was right and was playing but Gru was suspicious since Lucy had told him about El Macho's daughter and had a feeling that she was after the pups and had to alert Kevin.

Unknown to them, Pandora had overheard and somehow was anxious for those pups knowing they were important to her somehow.

She had snuck over after patrol and was hoping these guys were okay unaware that North was planning to give her the tooth box that held her memories so she could remember so she could protect this family from this threat.

Jack smiled knowing that Pan was ready

He was hoping she could handle and pass the test that was coming her way seeing Luna join him understanding that all Guardians in training must face their demons no matter what but sighed leaving them be.

Pandora then returned to them wondering what was going on as Tooth handed her the box with her baby fangs, well most of them remembering that they held memories and she might need them understanding.

"Thanks as that might help." she said leaving.

Later going to the Gru house, she saw a fight going on seeing those purple furred creatures fighting some girl in a luchadore suit making her head hurt as that suit looked familar taking the box out as it glowed, but saw her memories and her eyes widened remembering but frowned realising she had been mean to her siblings but wanting to make it up.

"Hey leave them alone!

They're family!" she growled using her Guardian powers.

Estrela was wondering where they were coming from making Pricat stunned as it was Pandora looking like a Guardian with a septre but in her wonder, Estrela captured her and Chomper making Pandora mad and upset seeing Jack there.

"What happened?" he asked."Estrela, she took my brother and sister!" she said.

He understood as he knew she remembered who she was and going afterher siblings.

* * *

Chomper and Pricat were in a cage and scared that El Macho's daughter had captured them but hoped Pandora would save them hearing Estrela plan to turn everybody into mutants because she had stolen many batches of PX-41 serum to do it making them worry because that serum could hurt people trying to use her psychic powers to open the cage door but she was too tired to do so, making Chomper understand.

"I guess it's up to Pan now, as she's a Guardian." she said.

Chomper wasn't so sure since Pandora had always been mean to them so wondered why she'd help them.

"Because we're family." she replied.

Jack had heard this and saw Pandora there but she was angry using her powers to get in hearing Estrela say her plan making her mad but Chomper saw Pricat smile winking at her sister.

"I'm sorry, really sorry for everything I did to you guys but going through this opened my eyes but we'll talk about this later, for now let's get you guys out of here." she said opening the cage as they got out.

Estrela wondered how they'd gotten out hearing growls as Pandora was fighting her since she had learnt fighting from El Macho, making Pricat amazed seeing the bomb go nuts, getting her siblings out of there.

Pricat saw her pass out seeing AVL trucks everywhere, as Chomper saw his sister there out cold.

"Y-You're okay, right?" he said scared.

Jack came over worried for the female Purple Minion knowing she'd risked herself to save her siblings seeing the full moon as it as sundown and rays bathing Pandora knowing what was happening, she was becoming a Guardian seeing both her siblings hug her.

"You really scared us, but it's cool you're a Guardian now!

Does that mean you have powers?" Pricat said as she nodded.

Chomper was quiet seeing dreamsand in his sister's fingers, unaware of what it could do.

"Time to sleep guys and dream." Pandora said blowing it on them.

She watched as they were asleep taking them home much to the agent's surprise but Lucy was relieved Chomper and Pricat were safe.

* * *

Pandora smiled as she entered the Gru house and had put Chomper in his room but taking Pricat to hers tucking her in, unaware Cady was watching in awe that her aunt was like Jack Frost and going back to bed, knowing her Dad wouldn't believe her.

Pandora was then sitting outside her sister's window, deciding to become a Guardian since they needed her going back to North since the moon had made her one.


End file.
